powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Instinct (series)
Power Instinct (豪血寺一族, Gōketsuji Ichizoku, translated as "Gouketsuji Family") is a fighting game series created by Atlus which started in 1993, spanning seven canon sequels and two spin-off games. The series' theme centers around a large number of the characters having blood ties to the titular family, the Goketsuji. Notable staples that are featured throughout are transforming characters, vocalized songs featured in-game, and its sense of humor. Power Instinct ::Main Article: Power Instinct The first game of the series was released in 1993. It has eight selectable characters and one unplayable boss character, Oume Goketsuji, a palette-swap of Otane. Originally, every character had a specific win quote for each defeated foe, but that was reduced to only one win quote for each character in the English version. This game was ported to Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis and included some new play modes: Vs. Battle, Practice Mode, Time Attack and a "Life Attack" that consists of defeating as many opponents as possible with just one life bar (similar to the Survival Modes seen in other fighting games). The Genesis version had a Battle Royal mode where 1 or 2 players can select a team, with an option to hide the characters being chosen and they would not be revealed until during gameplay. Additionally, it featured an option that allowed the strength of each special attack of every playable character to be adjusted to the player's liking. The English console ports of this game had several omitted features, such as Karaoke Mode with the lyrics for the songs "Tatanka no Uta" and "Otoko no Karatemichi", character biographies that popped up in between demos, the intro demo to the game and the scene of Oume where she speaks to the player before she fights them (which changes if she's fighting Otane). Another difference between the Super Nintendo and Super Famicom versions are the endings; the Super Nintendo version replaces them with a Congratulations screen with the character portraits used in the pre-fight screen, while in the latter the endings are still present, though slightly different from those in the original arcade version, drawn in a style similar to the endings found in Power Instinct 2 Gameplay The game uses a four button layout, two buttons for punches and two for kicks. Every character has their own stage, attacks and special moves. The special moves are performed via combinations of joystick movements and buttons. All the stages are wider than they look. When the objects in the corners are broken, the stage itself is expanded upon, making a bigger playing field. The player will fight against all the characters and, every four matches, will have the chance to play one of two bonus stages. One of them consists of knocking away Kurokos who run into the screen, and the other involves breaking jars tossed from around the screen in certain orders. When all the characters have been defeated, the player will go on to face Oume, the current clan leader, and once she is defeated, the ending for that character is shown. Story Those of our clan inherit the fighting spirit of our bloodline "Goketsuji." The name responsible for the ongoing feud for control of the clan. As outined in the family code, the bloodline must continue to grow even stronger and eliminate all those who are weak. The Goketsuji Clan is currently the 3rd wealthiest family in the world. As a result, there are many who seek control the clan and the family fortune. Some train endlessly building up their strength, others polish up their fighting skills with experience, and still others concentrate on their fighting spirit, all for control of the clan. Because there were so many fighters vying for control of the clan Oshima, the 3rd Goketsuji Leader, declared the following to all. The clan will hold a fighting tournament every 5 years. The winner of this "test of strength" tournament will assume immediate control of the Goketsuji clan until the next tournament, at which time seat for control will be open once again. Any member with blood ties to the clan may enter. - Decreed this day in the 14th year of the taisho era - And presently.............. Characters *Angela Belti *Annie Hamilton *Keith Wayne *Otane Goketsuji *Oume Goketsuji *Reiji Oyama *Thin Nen *Saizo Hattori *White Buffalo Power Instinct 2 ::Main Article: Power Instinct 2 Released in 1994 for arcade. In this sequel were added five new characters and can be apreciated a small improvement in graphics some fixes in the gameplay. One of the most notorious characteristics was that most of of the music in the game were full vocal songs. Power Instinct 2 was ported to sony Playstation with the sub title "Chotto Dake Saikyo Densetsu", in this port were added som characteristics from Power Instinct Legends, like a 2 player mode that allowed the player to fight in teams of two characters and the possibility to play as Ninja Boy and Chuck. Overall was a good port of the arcade game, but one important flaw was that any time that a transformable character changed into he/she alternate version, there was considerable loading time that interrupted the match."Chotto Dake Saikyo Densetsu" used an arranged version of the OST and were included some new songs like an new version of "Give me Money" sung by men and the Full Chourous version of "Namidano" Gameplay The gameplay is basically the same that in the previous game with the addition of the "Stress Meter" which increases when one's attacks are blocked or when attacked. A super attack can be executed when it is full. In addition, when the Stress meter fills up, a character becomes engulfed in a flame of their own energy for a brief moment, which protects from any incoming attacks from the opponent and knocks them away if they are too close. Story Oume Goketsuji, Leader of the Goketsuji clan for the last 60 years, finally was defeated by her younger sister, Otane, the day where she surpassed her older sister finally had arrived. One night, Oshima Goketsuji unexpectedly appeared in front of Oume and offered her help to take revenge of Otane. According to the rules of the clan, if the leader dies or quit, one new tournament should be held immediately to find a successor. That same night Oshima and Oume sent their servants to dispose of Otane, so while Otane slept, she was kidnapped and thrown to the ocean. Next day Kuroko found a letter supposedly written by Otane, where she declined to her right to be the leader of the clan. One week later all the competitors from the previous tournament and other family members were convoke to be informed about Otane's decision and the beginning of a new tournament. New Characters *Kanji Kokuin *Kinta Kokuin *Kurara Hananokoji *Oshima Goketsuji *Sahad Asran Ryuto Power Instinct Legends ::Main Article: Power Instinct Legends Gameplay The gameplay change from a one vs one fight to a tag team match and were introduced two new techniques the "Charge Attack" and the Special Guard". The Charge Attack immediately knock down the opponent or launch them into the air for another attack and the Special Guard can nullify the opponent's blow and allow for a counter attack. Other additions to the gameplay were the "Shadow Moves" that perform a Special Attack when the character is dashing, when is done the attack gets stronger or give more hits an a series of shadows follows the character. Story New Characters *Ninja Boy *Chuck *Super Kurara *Poochy Purikura Daisakusen ::Main Article: Purikura Daisakusen Gameplay (details needed) Story Peace in Miracle World, a kingdom ruled by the Queen Urara, was torn suddenly by the invasion of the “Scrap Empire” a realm of machines. The Scrap Empire's leader turned all the citizens of Miracle World in animals. Being defenseless, the Queen was kidnapped. Before being kidnapped, the Queen commanded Gray to find her little sisters and take care of the "Miracle Gem" a gem that is vital for the existence of Miracle World. Characters *Kurara Apricot *Kirara Apricot *Grey O' Brien Groove On Fight ::Main Article: Groove On Fight Gameplay Gameplay is in a 2-on-2 format with the ability to tag in and out at any time between players. Every time the player tag successfully between characters, the character who is one the sidelines slowly begins to get his or her energy back. At difference from the previous games, Groove on Fight has a six buttons system. The two new buttons are for "Dodge" and for the "Powerful Blow" the "Dodge" allows the characters to evade attacks and then counterattack the opponent. The "Powerful Blow" is an attack that inflicts more damage to the opponent than the normal strong attacks, but is also slower. Also every character has an "unblockable Attack" the attack isvery slow but cause a big amount of damage an is impossible to block The way to perform the supermoves changed and all the characters use the same command to perform them. Story The weak shouldn't pronounce the name Gouketsuji. The Gouketsuji family is the wealthiest family in the world. The rules of the clan establish that a fighting tournament must be held once every five years to decide who is going to be the leader. The winner of this tournament takes absolute control of the immense family fortune. There are not too many people that have won the tournament. The year 2015. The date for the next Gouketsuji tournament is approaching. Oume Gouketsuji, winner of the last tournament, aware of her deteriorated physical strength, decided to look for her younger sister Otane to offer to her share the leadership of the clan. However the Gouketsuji twins thought that their strength was not enough and decided to ask for the help of an outsider. This forced them to modify the rules of the tournament, allowing the participation of people outside the family. Now the twins not only have to retain their leadership, they also have to defend the clan against a rival family that wants the destruction of the Gouketsuji clan. Characters *Chris Wayne *Falco *Rudolph Gartheimer *Hizumi Yukinoue *Larry Light *M. A. D. *Oume & Otane *Popura Hananokoji *Remi Otogiri *Solis R8000 *Sujiroku Tenjinbashi *Damian Shade *Bristol Weller *Bristol-D Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Toukon Matrimelee ::Main Article: Power Instinct Matrimelee Gameplay Story The king of Certain Country wants to find a worthy successor for the throne and the ideal husband for his little daughter (or a beautiful and strong woman for his older son) So he holds a fighting tournament where the prize is the hand of the princess and the throne succession Characters *Buntaro Kuno *Hikaru Jomon *Olof Linderoth *Shintaro Kuno *Princess Sissy Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku Bonnou no Kaihou ::Main Article: Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou Gameplay (details needed) Story Princess Sissy was sad. She just couldn't forget the excitement of the Matrimelee tournament. The King, worried about the emotional state of his daughter (Who is usually joyful and vigorous) invited the world's strongest fighters to his country to convince them to enter to a new tournament, the "Bonnou Kaihou" tournament. This time the prize is anything that the winner could wish for (Except the throne succession). When the King told Sissy about the new tournament, her characteristic smile returned to her face, finally, she will have that feeling that is present only in battle once again. New Characters *Bobby Strong Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou ::Main Article: Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Gameplay New characteristics were added like ability to dash in the air and perform "Aerial Combos" which feel like those in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, also all the characters have Chain Combos that are performed by pressing the four buttons in order(A,B,C,D) and for first time in the series the "Guard Break" bar that fills when the character blocks an attack. Once the bar is full, the player will become vulnerable. Taking a note from the earlier games in the series, each character once again has their own stage and theme music, and like in the earlier games, they are also expandable by breaking the objects in the corners. Story To all the people related to the Goketsuji clan…. as actual leader of the Goketsuji family, I, Oume Goketsuji, invite you to a fighting tournament that will be celebrated in commemoration of the senzo kuyou ritual. In this tournament, each contestant should be focused in the victory, because is possible that the ancient living god of the family be present among the participants, so the winner of this test of strength will be considered a living god, untouchable for the common people. will we see the birth of a new legend? New Characters *Elizabeth Belti *Sandra Belti *Takumi Hattori *Prince *Rin Oyama CR Goketsuji Ichizoku ::Main Article: CR Goketsuji Ichizoku A card-reader pachinko game based on the Goketsuji Ichizoku series, featuring many characters new and old from various games in the main series. Gameplay (details needed) Story (details needed) Trvia *There are two separate times when the series was referenced by other Atlus games, notably the Shin Megami Tensei series. Once was in Persona, when in the Amaya Cavern, where the Protagonist's other self is playing Groove-On Fight. The other was in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, where in Mt. Katatsumuri, there is an area in the game named Goketsuji. Likewise, Power Instinct has referenced Shin Megami Tensei through Bristol-D, whose special moves feature monsters from the series. Category:Stuff Category:Lists